bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Custodio Mendoza
Custodio Mendoza. Appearance Need a pic to describe from coming soon. Personality Custodio is a grealty insightful, perceptive, cunning, and analytical strategist &''' tactician. He has a rather cold and collected demeanor indifferent to issues. He is able to be completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Despite himself possessing overwhelming power, he does show respect for those with even greater power. Custodio while indifferent does have many personal curiosities. One being the basic need for "love". He only understands the human's need to contiunes their species with "love", or satisfaction with the opposite or same sex however beyond that he seem to not understand it. Things like Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, and Bisexuality he views as in an indifferent view that its a physical need nothing more. Another of his personal curiosities is his view, on the subject of fair fighting. In battle Custodio will attack while others are talking or prepareing for battle, teachniques etc. He will even attack the wounded and the healers. However he does seem to not use hostages. History Custodio was a Vasto Lorde in Huceo Mundo. He traveled alone for years and then one day Sōsuke Aizen after his betrayal of the Soul Society was known appeared infront of him. Aizen had seen Custodio kill numerous Adjuchas Adjuchas and even another Vasto Lorde. Aizen admited that his power was great. After a short fight with Custodio being at Aizen mercy asked him if he wanted to be even stronger. At this time he showed him the Hōgyoku the completed one and wanted to try it out on him. After an unknown amount of time Custodio was turned in an Arrancar. However Custodio only wanted to gain more power to survive in Hecuo Mundo and left Los Noches before Sosuke could you his Kyōka Suigetsu on him. Powers & Abilities Battle data: Top: Offense (100), Top Right: Defense (80), Bottom right: Mobility (100), Bottom: Kidō/Reiatsu (100), Bottom Left: Intelligence (100), Top Left: Physical Strength (70) 550/560 '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: By account Custodio is a master of swordsmenship. He with ease is capable of flawless precision and to inflict lethal damage to his opponent(s). As he is ambidextrousor equal in both left and right handedness he can use his Zanpakutō with great skill. He normally uses his right hand for his sword and his left to fire out a Cero or Bala from. He is very well adept at blocking. As his Zanpakuto is a Nodachi he is a master in the kendō style of fighting. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Custodio is very adept with hand-to-hand combact. He normally only needs it for the majority of his opponents. He has an unique style that he is well known for among the other Espada, that is his method of one hand coverred in blood and the other one without any. He likes to normally finish off his opponents without destroying them to study them, so hand-to-hand combact is the best way to achieve this. His is equally strong with ground, mid-air and aerial standpoints. Sonído Master: A well known fact of Custodio is his immense speed. Custodio has demonstrated the ability run from Loc Noches and from the ones that were pursuing him in moments. He has an excessively fast speed in combat. His speed is fast even to shock and or surprise other masters of similar technqiues. Great Intellect: Addition to his remarkable powers, Custodio also posssess great insight and understanding of situations at hand. Custodio is highly perceptive and analytical and is very knowledgeable about many things. Such as Shinigami's techniques like Kido, Bankai's and Zanpakuto Spirits. He also has knowledge of other species like Vizards and Quincies. He can figure out his opponent's and their techniques' strength, weaknesses, and conditions in seconds. He is able a highly powerful strategist and tactician. His intellect has gained him respect from all the other Espada. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Since Custodio has a great intellect he is cunning and insightful. He is very perceptive and analytical in battle. As such he can is opponent's attacks and techniques against them. Custodio is often to able make plans in battle in moments. He can often make plans to where they will not happen for long periods of time, even years with great results. Custodio possesses great intuition, able to quickly become well aware of any incoming danger and react to it within time. Custodio has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance. Cero: Custodio has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with massive destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a white color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send several opponents hurtling a great distance and effectively destroying any to all obstacles in its path. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. His Bala like his Cero is also white in color. His Bala is strong enough to blast a large hole into one of the walls of Los Noches. Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮（イエロ）, iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Custodio has a rather hard skin even for an Espada. He has shown that must attacks cannot even harm him. That he was once hit by a Hado Kido spell in the low 80's at full power and came out with minor burns. [[Arrancar|'Extraordinary Enhaced Pesquisa']]: The Arrancar ability to sense Reiatsu. Despite while any Arrancar can learn it, Custodio has shown unrealistic and the most impressive skill with this particular ability. With a single glance at his opponent, Custodio can immediately determine how powerful or weak his opponent is. He can sense others in a complete 360 angle from all sides as well as above and below, thus not requireing him to see his opponent. Custodio's true strength with this ability is that any, inside of its range cannot completely hide from him. His skill is shown that he can sense spiritual energy, completely over the Palace of Los Noches and to a great distance from the palace. He can also use it to sense the weakest trace fragments of spirit energy off his opponents, from previous battles if they were recent. High-Speed Regeneration: Along with having great attack power, speed, and durability, another of Custodio's greatest strengths lies in his regenerative power. It is first shown after he loss his left arm due to a Cero that it is restored in moments. Custodio states that it is one of his greatest power, one which most Arrancar give up in return for greater strength. He explains that he can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs. However, this power also requires that he had sufficient spiritual energy. Enhanced Strength: Custodio possess a high level of physical strength. With no effort he has shown to overwhelm by far larger enemies with his physical strength alone. He has been seen able to punch an opponent through several walls of Los Noches and still states that he wasn't using full force. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）, garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Custodio has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Immense Spiritual Power:Custodio possesses tremendous spiritual power. His spiritual energy is white. Since Custodio was a Vasto Lorde, prior to being an Arrancar he already possessed immense spiritual power. His spiritual power is strong enough, for Gillian Menos to die just by being within close proximity to him. Custodio has complete control over his spiritual energy. Mental Based Abilities: Custodio possess numerous mental abilities. *'Telekinesis': The strongest of his mental powers is that by surrounding any number of objects, people etc with his spiritual energy he can move objects with his mind. Custodio has been shown to be able to parts of buildings and people. While not needing it by seeing what he is moving he can move something of greater weight. He has shown to be able to move things with his mind, that falls even greater than the range of his Pesquisa which is larger than Los Noches. He will often uses hand gestures as it helps to move things easliar. He has shown that he can throw someone outside the wall of Los Noches mean yards backwards. He states that while he is moving things with his mind, he cannot use his Cero or Bala for he is focusing his spiritual energy on whatever he is moving.